DP069: Enter Galactic!
is the 17th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot Ash tells Reggie he won the badge due to battle intensity. Brock and Ash thank Dawn for getting Maylene to be competitive. Dawn would like to know where are they going to, though Reggie wants to keep it a secret for a while. They climbed up and see landmarks, but the landmarks are actually meteorites, something that makes Veilstone City so special. Many people came to see the meteorites and the city grew. The meteorites are named as guardians for this. Meanwhile, a helicopter lands and the same man who ordered Team Rocket to get the orb from Eterna City, Saturn, comes out. He comes with a package to their leader. Ash polishes his badges. Dawn is happy to know he has three badges, but Ash reminds her he needs five more. Besides, the last badge he got he did not won fair, though Brock tells him Maylene recognized him as someone worthy. To see where to go next, Brock displays the map. Nurse Joy recommends Pastoria City, past Lake Valor. Since she is here, Brock flirts with her, resulting in agony caused of Croagunk. Ash asks Dawn what of her Contests. Dawn responds they are working on a new combination, but Piplup knows they didn't. Saturn tells the recruits they need to get the meteorites, as it is necessary to get them to unlock something they are searching for. He also makes it clear to destroy this base, to make sure nothing is left behind. Team Rocket sees the meteorites. They plan to get them, but fail as they need to think how to lift them. Saturn opens the package, containing the cube he retrieved from the ruins, causing the meteorites to glow. As he activates the cube, the meteorites are glowing and everyone sees from far the glow. The cube transforms into a different shape and Saturn contacts a recruit, telling they found the target. He places the object back and the meteorites stop glowing. Paul contacts Reggie, as he needs Electabuzz for Pastoria Gym battle. Reggie tells that Ash came and won his third badge, though Paul is not interested in him. Per Saturn's orders, a pulse is sent to jam the equipment - Paul loses link with Reggie and Officer Jenny has trouble with communication systems and Nurse Joy has trouble with medical technology. Maylene and Lucario came to the Center to see what trouble arose. Saturn sent the troops and they insert devices into the meteorites, while Team Rocket watches as they take the meteorites into the helicopter. Jessie is very angry to see *her* meteorites are going away, but James and Meowth try to reason with her - after all, there is three of them and a dozen of the troops. They get detected and Saturn sees those "losers". Saturn sends Toxicroak, who uses Sludge Bomb to attack them. The heroes come to the park and see the thievery. Ash thinks the guys are Team Rocket's friends, making Jessie very angry. Brock remembers Team Rocket spoke of a group that hired them to get the orb, so they must be it. Toxicroak uses Dark Pulse, which collides with Lucario's Aura Sphere. Saturn speaks that the meteorites need to be reshaped to make a new world. Jenny comes to the scene as well. Jenny accuses them of the interference of the equipment in Veilstone City and knows that these men, Team Galactic, are behind some strange events in Sinnoh. Saturn refuses to say what are they going to do with the meteorites and orders Toxicroak to use Dark Pulse. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Piplup Bubble Beam and Lucario Aura Sphere, negating the attack. One ring almost fell to Brock, but Croagunk used Brick Break to stop it. Croagunk sees Toxicroak and a rivalry starts between them. Jenny demands them to surrender, but Saturn declares to free the way. The recruits send Golbat and distract them, while Croagunk is fighting with Toxicroak. Croagunk uses Brick Break, but is stopped. Croagunk uses Poison Sting and collides with Toxicroak's Sludge Bomb. Team Rocket are in the middle of the fight and get blasted off. Ash turns back and sees Golbat is about to attack Piplup and Pikachu, though Reggie and Electabuzz eliminate the threat. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Electabuzz Thunder and Piplup Bubble beam to get the Golbat out of the way. Toxicroak uses Sludge Bomb, attacking Electabuzz. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, pushing more Golbat out of the way. One Golbat uses Shadow Ball, so Electabuzz uses Thunder Punch to negate it. Pikachu and Electabuzz electrocute every other Golbat. Pikachu charges with Volt Tackle and gets boosted with Electabuzz's Thunder, causing some meteorites to be dropped. Lucario uses Bone Rush to get the machines out of the meteorites and Piplup uses Whirlpool to get the meteorites safely on the ground. Team Galactic retreats. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Lucario Aura Sphere to attack them, but they are too far. Ash and Dawn apologize for letting Team Galactic away, but Jenny is still pleased, as the meteorites are safe. Croagunk is not appeased, as it has a rival. Jenny knows Team Galactic will be spotted again... sometime. Team Rocket wanders a street and promise revenge on Team Galactic, thinking boss wold be proud of them. A recruit apologizes to Saturn they couldn't get the meteorites, but Saturn thinks it is all for the Red Chain and orders to go towards the lake. Next day, the heroes are about to go. Maylene promises to watch Dawn's next contest, while Reggie would like Ash to get the fourth Gym Badge in Pastoria City. Debuts Pokémon *Toxicroak Trivia *This is one of the few episodes (if not the first) to feature a town map with high detail. *This is also one of the few episodes to feature Team Rocket reciting their motto off screen. *The dub title is a pun on the word "intergalactic." *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Ash's Buizel *Music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea can be heard during the conversation about the meteorites at the beginning. Mistakes *When Ash mentions the events of Journey to the Unown!, he says they were at Eterna City when really they were at Solaceon Town. *When Ash mentions seeing Team Galactic, the flashback displayed was of what Team Rocket saw, and not him. *When the Team Rocket trio talks about stealing the meteorites, the sound of Wobbuffet popping out of its Poké Ball is heard, even though Wobbuffet was already outside it. Gallery The heroes see the meteorites DP069 2.jpg Saturn came for business DP069 3.jpg Pikachu and Ash want to get the next badge DP069 4.jpg The meteorites activate in front of Team Rocket DP069 5.jpg The cube takes form DP069 6.jpg Pikachu, Piplup and Lucario attack DP069 7.jpg Croagunk and Toxicroak make a rivalry DP069 8.jpg Team Rocket, in middle of the fight DP069 9.jpg Electabuzz protects Pikachu DP069 10.jpg Pikachu and Electabuzz electrocute the Golbat }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic